OSH Reunion v2
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: Ten years after highschool graduation, Orange Star Highschool is hosting a reuinion for students from the Class of 774. Gohan hasn’t seen any of his highschool friends in ten years, what will they think of the man he has become? Rated T for occasional profanity, No Buu or Dragon Ball Super.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of my previous story **_OSH Reuinion_, which did not turn out very well and I ended up giving up on it.. I feel that I have grown a fair bit as a writer since I made that story, and I decided to give it another shot.

Chapter 1

The date was June 14th, Age 784, It had been nearly five years since the son of Goku graduated from highschool.

Son Gohan flew above West City, soaring through the clouds before arriving at his new house in Satan City after a long day at work. Grabbing his mail, he walked into his house and threw himself down on his living room's couch, exhausted from work. He may have been a Saiyan warrior who saved the world on multiple occasions, but being a doctor was in no way easy.

With nothing better to do, Gohan turned on the television. _"And Videl Satan has done it once again. The Red Shark Gang, after all these years have finally been stopped thanks to our city's big hero!" The news anchor said, informing viewers everywhere of Videl Satan's most recent accomplishment. _

Gohan smiled upon hearing the news. "All she ever wanted was to get out of her father's shadow. It looks like people are finally recognizing her as herself rather than her Dad's daughter." The spiky-haired man said to himself.

After the news ended, Gohan decided to begin going through his routine of activities before he'd go to sleep. This included checking his male.

"Nothing good." He muttered as he went through his very large pile of mail, discarding most of it into the trash can. What's this? He thought as he opened an envelope from Orange Star Highschool. He quickly read what the note had to say... and he was surprised to say the least. He never expected to hear of a class reunion at his old highschool. Apparently it was some tradition for the school, every ten years they would host a reunion for each class.

'I wonder if I should go...' Gohan wondered. Highschool wasn't exactly his favorite time of his life. Most people picked on him, calling him names such as 'Geek' or 'Nerd' all the time. On the other hand he did have three friends, all of which he never heard from again after highschool, which was his fault.

Erasa, from what he remembered was a really bubbly blonde girl who was nice to just about everyone and always flirted with him and just about every other boy too.

Sharpener was the jock in his group of friends. He wasn't necessarily someone who picked on him, but he wasn't overly friendly either. He had jumped on the bandwagon, calling him 'Nerdboy' and 'Brains' all the time. 'I don't think I ever heard him say my name actually.' Gohan thought, chuckling.

And then there was Videl. Videl Satan. The daughter of Hercule Satan. The man who not only stole credit for his victory over Cell, but bad-mouthed him, his family and his friends. He had always thought and still thought that Hercule Satan was the epitome of ignorance.

But his daughter was different. She looked nothing like her father, _thankfukly_. She always wanted to do the right thing and stop crime in the city, which lead to the half-breed's own appearances in the city as the Gold Fighter and then Saiyaman. Unfortunately, he and Videl never really hit it off as friends, and they were really just accuaintences thanks to their mutual friends. He remembered how much Videl seemed to interrogate him, how she somehow knew and was convinced that he was hiding something.

"She was actually really smart..." Gohan thought aloud. Somehow she had known he was hiding something when no one else seemed to have the slightest reason to believe that he was. I'm lucky she never found out I was Saiyaman. She got close so many times. He thought.

'I would actually really like to see those three again, even Videl. No, especially Videl.' He thought. The raven-haired crime fighter was the first crush he had ever had. He always thought of her as a strong, beautiful, independent woman and admired her desire to fight crime.

'Yeah. I think I will go.' He thought.

~ 72 Hours Later

Today was the day. The day of Orange Star Highschool's Class of 774 Reunion. Gohan sprayed some cologne on himself before walking outside and throwing a capsule which contained his car.

He had decided to show up like a normal person, by car. He wouldn't just fly there like he did all those times back in highschool.

Soon, he arrived at his old highschool and began walking to the entrance of the school. He was in a brand new tuxedo, which was blue and black. On his wrist was a nice, brand new watch. The watch was one of the top classical watches on the market and it was easily affordable thanks to his job as a doctor. Back in highschool, people would've never recognized him if he wore an outfit like this.

After making his entrance into the school, he walked to the gym, where the main events of the reuinion were going to happen. The gym was set up perfectly for a reuinion, with a cover for the gym floor laying across it to prevent any scratches. There was multiple tables all across the room and most importantly, food.

Some people had already arrived, but no one that he recognized, until a blonde woman walked into the room alongside a blond-haired man. Gohan smiled seeing the two, they were two of his best friends back in highschool. Walking over to them, he greeted them.

"Hey guys, it's been a while, huh?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

In response, the two blondes looked at one another, both equally confused. After a couple awkward seconds, the man finally spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I don't really recognize you. It's been ten years so I mean I guess that's normal. What was your name again?" He asked.

Gohan laughed a bit. "You don't recognize me? Really? Don't you remember that one time all four of us went to the mall and then to the arcade afterwards and I beat you on literally every single game we played?" Gohan asked, and then it hit him, and the blonde girl with him.

"Gohan!" Erasa said, realizing who the tall man was. She then gave her highschool friend a giant hug. "I haven't seen or heard from you in so long! You look so much different. We didn't even recognize you." She said, pure happiness in her facial expression and voice.

"Yeah man, you look sharp. Looks like you've put on some muscle too." Sharpener said, noticing how broad his shoulders were through the tuxedo he was in.

"Yeah, I guess I have put on a bit of muscle." He said before changing the topic. "So what did you guys do after highschool?" Gohan asked.

"Well, both of us and Videl all went to Orange Star University together. Me and 'Rase here started dating at that time and we eventually got married." He explained before looking to his wife and kissing her on the forehead. "But to continue, I played a couple different sports at the university. I wasn't really sure what sport I wanted to play to get to the major leagues, but I ended up deciding on playing pro baseball. I ended up playing for the Taitans, never got much playing time, but it was really good money. Unfortunately I ended up blowing out my knee and I haven't played since." He said with a frown on his face.

"That is unfortunate, but still, it's awesome to hear that you managed to make it to the big leagues, but that's what you guys did in college. What do you guys do these days?" Gohan asked the bubbly blonde girl and her husband.

"Well, I've been a hair stylist for the last couple of years and Sharpie is trying to get a coaching job here at Orange Star." Erasa explained. "But enough about us, what have you been up to?" She asked.

"Well, I went to West City University and I'm a doctor now. Tiring job, but good money, you know?" He explained.

"Yeah, but I mean, money is money. You make a lot and save it up now and you'll definitely be enjoying many years down the road." Sharpener replied with a sense of wisdom that he didn't posses back in highschool. The wife of the man then looked down at her watch and checked the time.

"Oou! Videl's going to be here any minute now!" She said, even more happy than before.

Gohan's eyes widened a bit upon hearing this. Videl was going to be there? He wondered what she looked like now, he had seen her a few times on television, but those were all pictures taken of her while she was fighting crime. He couldn't really even really tell it was her from those pictures. He also wondered what the cerulean-eyed girl had been up to over the years.

Soon, a certain raven-haired crime fighter walked into the gym and then over to her best friend and and her husband. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a black, long sleeve shirt that read 'Fight' along the top.

"Hey Erasa, it's so good to see you again." She said, embracing her best friend in a hug. "And I guess it's okay to see you too Sharpie." She said with a slight grin on her face. She then looked to the tall, black-haired man next to the blondes. "And you are?" Videl asked, confused as to who the man previously chatting with her friends was.

"Really? You don't remember me either? Damn, I'm hurt." Gohan said with a fake frown on his face before turning it into a small chuckle. "It's me, Gohan. It's nice to see you again." He said, greeting his old friend.

Videl's eyes widened, surpsied by the revelation. "Gohan? No wonder I didn't recognize, you've changed a ton." She said, eyeing the boy from head to toe. 'He wasn't really a bad looking guy back in the day or anything but he certainly isn't a bad looking guy now.' She thought as Erasa and Sharpener began walking towards the food. She quickly erased the thought from her head as quickly as it came.

"Yeah, you've changed a bit too I see." He replied, offering her a smile. "I've heard that you've kept up with your crime fighting work and I find it admirable, honestly." Gohan said to the raven-haired girl.

Videl blushed a bit at the genuineness in the comment. "Yeah, it's just what I love to do. Helping people is what I've always enjoyed doing." She explained.

"And that's what's so admirable about what you do, you know? You genuinely care for others." Gohan said, complimenting her once more.

Videl smiled at the compliment. 'He seems so much more... confident? And he's really kind...' she thought to herself. "So, what have you been up to these last ten years?" She asked.

"Well, I graduated from West City University a couple years back and now I work as a doctor here in the city." Gohan explained.

"A doctor huh? I always knew you'd end up being a successful guy, you were super intelligent back in school." Videl said. "But I mean, you were smart enough to be just about anything, what was your reasoning when you chose to become a doctor?" She asked.

Gohan shrugged. "I don't know really, I really just wanted to help people to the best of my ability. I mean, I'm no super talented crime fighter like you or anything." He said, which to him was an ironic thing to say, but to her it was yet another compliment from her high school accuaintance.

Videl smiled. "I mean, sure, you may not be a crime fighter like myself, but just like you said to me, what you do and why you do it is pretty admirable to me." She said, a smile on her face.

"I guess so." He replied with a genuine smile on his face. He really liked the women that Videl had become. She was a lot nicer than she was back in highschool, although she was still the same girl he had a crush on. Now that he thought about it, she was sort of his first and last crush. He hadn't really crushed on a female since he had a crush on Videl in highschool.

On the other hand, Videl was really taking a liking to the onyx-eyed doctor. He had changed a lot, he was a lot more confident, seemingly more muscular, and just a genuinely nice guy overall. 'I wonder if he was the same way back in highschool, but I didn't realize it because I was interrogating him the entire time.' She wondered. This guy seemed so much different than he was all those years ago. Like an entirely new man, but she kept remembering that he was still the same guy she interrogated twenty-four-seven back in high school. Someone who kept countless secrets, someone she never really found the ability to trust. One of two people she hadn't even seen in the city or heard from since graduation... 'Wait... what???' She thought as her eyes widened when a thought came across her mind.

'Gohan must have been Saiyaman. That is the only possible explanation as to why I haven't seen, or heard from either of the two since graduation.' This was no coincidence in the daughter of Hercule's eyes.

She smirked, realizing she may have just found the answer to the question she'd been trying to solve for the previous ten years.

"Hey Gohan, do you think we can talk up on the roof real quick? You know, privately?" Videl asked. She knew that if she could get him to tell her his secret, the only way he would do it is if it was in a private setting and he found the ability to trust her.

"Umm, sure." Gohan replied, a little thrown off by the unexpected question.

As the two began walking out of the gym, they passed their two blonde friends. "Where are you two going?" Erasa asked.

"We're just going somewhere private to talk really quick." Videl explained.

"Ohhh, now is that all you two will be doing in the private or is there something else I'm missing?" Erasa asked, teasing her two friends.

Both of them blushed at the comment. They may have been in their mid-late twenties now, but neither of them had any experience with the opposite sex, so people teasing like that seemed to still phase them.

"No Erasa. We're just going to talk." Videl replied before turning to Gohan and rolling her eyes behind the blond girl's back.

"Okay, have fun!" Erasa teased, causing the two to slightly blush once again.

Soon, the two had made it out onto the rooftop, where no one else was. "So, why did you want to come talk to me in private?" Gohan asked, confused at the meaning of going to a private location just to talk.

"Gohan, look. I want you to know that even though we haven't really talked in the last ten years, you can trust me. If you can truthfully tell me the answer to the question I'm about to ask you, I promise, I won't ever even mention it to anyone else, ever." She said, Gohan could tell she was telling the truth by the way she spoke.

Gohan let out a deep breath. "Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked.

"All those years ago... it was you, wasn't it? Fighting crime with me all those times as Saiyaman..." She asked, hoping she would get an honest answer, something she couldn't get from him in highschool.

The young doctor let out a sigh. "Yeah, it was me." He answered honestly.

Videl smiled. "I knew it. I knew I had reason to question you back then!" She said, a sense of joy came across her now that she knew that she had been right all that time. "Thank you for being honest with me. It's something that's been bugging me for years now." She said as she, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Seeing the blush on his face, she giggled. "Now let's go back down to the gym, Erasa is probably jumping to conclusions already." Videl suggested.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go." Gohan replied with a smile on his face.

Maybe this high school reuinuon wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Maybe this high school reuinuon wasn't going to be so bad after all._

Thankfully, Gohan was right about this. The rest of the reuinion went by smoothly. He got to see some of his old teachers and had a fun time overall, but the night was still young. After what felt like such little time, Gohan was walking out of the school alongside his two blonde friends and Videl.

"So... when are we all going to hang out?" Erasa asked, looking to her two black-haired friends.

Gohan looked to Videl and then back to Erasa. "I mean, I'm free for the next two days." He said with a shrug.

"There's no telling when I'll be free, with all this crime fighting stuff. We could just hang out right now and go back to my house and chill." Videl suggested, looking to her friends awaiting an answer.

"I'm down for whatever, as long as 'Rasa is too." Sharpener replied, smiling at his wife.

"I'm down! Let's go have some fun!" Erasa joined in. "Gohan, you are coming though, right?"

"Of course." He replied with a slight smile on his face. "So where are we gonna go first?" He asked.

"I mean, the arcade is open all night long on weekends, so why not start there? I'm sure Sharpener would like a rematch on all those games." Videl said, remembering the time at the arcade ten years prior. It was probably one of her favorite memories, seeing Sharpener, the only person who could ever beat her at games, lose.

"You better believe I do!" Sharpener said, eager for a rematch and a chance at redemption against the former highschool brainiac.

Gohan smirked. "Then it sounds like a plan. Let's go right now, I'll drive." He said as he began walking towards a free parking spot, then throwing his car's capsule at the ground causing a brand new Capsule Corporation Hovercar to appear.

Videl's eyes widened. "I knew you had money when I heard you were a doctor, but this Hovercar isn't even on the market yet!" She exclaimed, awestruck at the sight of the car.

"Looks like we finally found someone who has a better Hovercar than you Vi!" Erasa said with a smirk directed at her best friend.

"How did you even manage to get this?" Videl asked Gohan, getting into the car and completely ignoring her blonde friend's comment.

"I guess it's just one of the benefits you get from knowing Bulma Briefs." The spiky-haired man explained as he began driving towards the arcade.

Everyone in the car's jaw dropped at the comment. "What!!? You know THE Bulma Briefs!? Since when?" Erasa asked.

Gohan sweat dropped. 'I guess I shouldn't have dropped a bomb like that out of no where.' He thought. He definitely wanted to be more honest with his friends, but perhaps that was just a little too much too fast. "I've known Bulma ever since I was a kid. She was a good friend of my father's when they were growing up and now she and my mom are literally best friends." He explaiend.

"And you didn't care to even mention it to us back in highschool?" Sharpener asked.

"Well, the reason I never mentioned it back then was because I didn't want to be treated any different for knowing someone as famous as her. I'm sure Videl can understand that." He said, looking at the raven-haired girl in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I can totally understand that. I mean, I've lived my entire life with that problem." She explained. "But I have a question. How did your father and Bulma Briefs meet?" The crime fighter asked.

"Oh, well they met when my dad was probably about twelve, she was a bit older. She was..." Gohan said before trying to figure out how to phrase what he was about to say. "She was looking for something and my dad helped her find it." He explained.

"What was it she was looking for?" Videl asked, wanting more information on this story.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you." Gohan said.

"Try me." She replied, challenging him in a way.

"She was collecting Dragon Balls." He explained.

"Dragon what? Like a dragon's actual balls?" Videl asked, both confused and disgusted. At this, Gohan started laughing uncontrollably.

"No, no no." He managed between laughs. Finally, he caught his breath. "Dragon Balls are these magical stones spread across the world. There are seven in total and once you collect them all, you can summon a dragon that will grant you two wishes." Gohan explained.

"So, you're telling me _the_ Bulma Briefs met your dad over a fairy tale..." Videl said.

"Except it's not a fairy tale. How do you think the people Cell killed suddenly came back to life after he was defeated?" Gohan asked, actually a bit curious as to what her answer to his question would be.

"My Dad always told me it was all some trick that he played. Cell kidnapped the people and then erased their memory of everything that happened just before the Cell Games." Videl explained.

It took the spiky-haired Saiyan a second to process what he just heard, and he couldn't help but laugh. That may have been the most ridiculous lie he had ever heard from Mr Satan. Like that was actually pure gold. After a small fit of laughter, Gohan looked to Videl. "And you believe everything your dad says?" He asked, trying to make a point.

"I mean he did save the world from Cell." Videl replied, "Why would he feel the need to lie about what Cell did?" She asked as Gohan pulled into a parking spot at the arcade.

"But how do you know your dad even defeated Cell? Is there proof excluding his words?" Gohan asked.

This caused a ton of thoughts to enter Videl's mine, as well as Sharpener's and Erasa's. They had both been quiet during their friends' conversation. What if Gohan was telling the truth about these _Dragon Balls_. That would mean Mr Satan lied about what really happened to the people Cell _killed. _And if he would lie about that, why should they believe that he defeated Cell when there was no proof.

"Hey Gohan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Videl asked, before noticing her two blonde friends. "In private." She added.

"Sure." Gohan said, staying in the Hovercar with his crime-fighting friend while the two blondes entered the arcade. "What's up?" He asked.

"Look, what you said just now really opened my eyes. My Dad always told me that story of how the people Cell _kidnapped _came back, but you're telling me a story that is completely different and I don't know who to believe. As far as I know, my Dad doesn't like to lie, but at the same time, you've been honest with me all night, even about being Saiyaman. And you wouldn't even come close to admitting that back in school." Videl said, speaking her thoughts to her spiky-haired friend. "What I'm trying to say is... can I really believe you? Should I? Do you have any proof?" She asked.

Gohan sighed, realizing he probably said too much once again. He then looked into the cerulean eyes of the crime fighter. "Videl, it's your decision, who you believe, but you can and I think you should believe me. And I do have proof, but it's something that would have to wait for another time, it's all at my parent's house." He explained.

Videl nodded slowly after what her black-haired friend said. "I have one more question..." she started.

"And what's that?" Gohan asked.

"Do you think my Dad defeated Cell?" She asked. Quickly after saying this, she noticed that Gohan seemed like he was suddenly deep in thought.

"Well... I don't think my opinion is something I should tell you, not yet anyways. But soon, I will. I just don't think you're ready to hear it just yet." He explained.

Videl bit her bottom lip, slightly frustrated that he wouldn't let her know of his opinion, but she then nodded after taking in everything he had said in the entirety of the conversation. "I have no reason to not believe you. Not yet anyways." She said. "So I guess I believe you, but I do want to know more about these _Dragon Balls _and your opinion on the Cell Games soon."

Gohan smiled. "Of course." He said before opening the door of his hovercar, Videl doing the same on the other side of the veichle.

Soon, the two were inside the arcade with their two blonde friends. "Sooooo, is he a good kisser?" Erasa asked Videl as soon as Sharpener and Gohan were out of hearing range.

"What!? We did not kiss! Where did you even get that idea from?" Videl asked.

"Vi, I've seen you ever since the reunion. I can tell you like Gohan, like a lot! Maybe even more than you did back in highschool!" Erasa explained.

"I did not like him in highschool! In fact, I almost hated him. He was a no good liar that kept secrets from us all!" Videl replied, defending her past self.

"And I'm sure you also noticed how kind and smart he was... and all the muscle he hid under those baggy clothes. I mean, you were staring at him all day long back then, of course you noticed!" Erasa said, almost teasing her best friend.

Videl sighed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I do like him now, but I did not like him in high school. I can promise you that." She said, not realizing she just screwed her current-self over to defend her past-self.

Erasa's mouth opened pretty wide and she had to stop herself from letting out a girly squeal. "So you do like him! I knew it! I just knew it!" Erasa said as she jumped up and down, giddiness evident in the young blonde woman. "And he totally has the hots for you too! My Videl is finally growing up." She added, sniffling a bit at the end of her comment.

Videl blushed. "You think he likes me back?" She asked, looking over to Gohan who appeared to have just beaten Sharpener in a game of Street Fighter.

"Think? No. I know he does! He just acts so much different around you, like he always seems a bit happier when you are around. Not to mention he liked you back in high school too. He couldn't keep his eyes off you!" Erasa explained to her crime-fighting friend.

This caused Videl to think back to highschool... she didn't remember much, but she did remember all those times she caught the spiky-haired teen staring at her. She always thought he was just a weird kid that Erasa had let into their group. She always thought he stared at her because he was secretly a fanboy of her father or something. But could it be true? Did he really like her back then? And if he did, does that help support the idea that maybe he likes her back now?

"You know, back when we were talking at the school..." Videl started, unsure of whether or not she should tell her best friend this. "I gave him a quick peck on the cheek." She said, causing Erasa to let out an _Eek _sound.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You've gotten bold! I'd never expect you to make the first move without my help. How did he react to it?" She asked.

"He just blushed. We haven't even talked about it since." Videl explained. She then started thinking about the possibility Gohan liked her. She thought about the ways he had acted around her since that quick little peck on the cheek. Maybe he did like her, and it really was that obvious. "Hey, 'Rasa, can you please keep this conversation between you and me?" Videl asked.

"Of course! I won't tell anyone... except maybe—

"You can't tell anyone. Especially not Sharpener or Gohan." Videl said, cutting Erasa off mid-sentence.

"You can't tell us what?" Sharpener asked as he and Gohan walked back over to the two girls.

"Oh nothing! Nothing important... nothing at all." Erasa said really fast.

'Suspicious.' Both men thought before they each shrugged it off as nothing. "Well, alright then. I think me and Gohan are gonna go to the vending machine in the hallway real quick. He's _always _hungry." Sharpener said, emphasizing the word _always._

"We'll be back in five." Gohan said, shooting Videl a glance and smiling at her before walking off.

"Did you see that!?" Erasa asked her best friend once the two men were in the hallway.

"See what?" Videl asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"You mean you didn't notice how Gohan just looked straight at you and smiled at you? It's so obvious! How can you not see it!?" She exclaimed, realizing just how oblivious her best friend must've been to this type of thing.

"Oh, that." Videl started. "Yeah I noticed, but I wouldn't say it's that important or anything. He always does that." She explained.

"Oh my goodness Videl, do you not hear yourself!? You're proving my point! He's always smiling when you're around, looking straight at you... he likes you and I've never seen something so obvious." She said, before asking the raven-haired girl a question. "So, does he always do that? Like has he done that all night? Or just ever since the kiss on the cheek?"

This question caused Videl to get deep into her thoughts. No, he hadn't acted that way prior to the peck. Her blonde friend may have just completely solved her problem and opened her eyes to something that was right in her face the entire time.

"You need to let him know that you like him, or I'll tell him myself." Erasa said, giving her best friend an ultimatum. "Like you need to do it as soon as possible. Like tonight. Eye candy like that doesn't stay available too long."

Videl sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll do it." She said. "But how should I go about this?" She asked her blonde friend who just happened to have a ton of experience in this field.

"Oh, that's easy! Just talk to him... tell him how you feel about him. Like I said, I'm sure he feels the same way." Erasa explained.

Elsewhere, Gohan and Sharpener were at the vending machines when the blonde man looked to the black-haired man next to him. "So, when are you going to make your move?" Sharpener asked.

Gohan looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You know... with Videl. I can tell you have a thing for her." He explained to the former highschool 'nerd.'

"What? No way!" Gohan said, denying the accusation of the blonde man.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know you like her. It's literally the most obvious thing I've ever seen in my life." Sharpener replied.

Gohan sighed. "What if I did like her? I mean, it's not like she has the same feelings for me. It would never work." He explained to the blonde.

"Are you seriously that clueless!? It's so obvious she has feelings for you too. She never acts like how she does when you're around." Sharpener explained. "Look, just trust me on this one. Go talk to her, like right now, I promise it'll work out." He said, causing Gohan to nod and start walking towards the two females in the other room. Sharpener followed behind him.

Once the two arrived in the room, Gohan and Videl both began saying the same thing at the same time as if on cue. "Hey Videl/Gohan can we talk real/really quick/quickly?"

"Uh sure." They both said at the same time, as if on cue once again.

"Well, we'll leave you to talk about whatever you're going to talk about. Me and Sharpie are about to go order a pizza." Erasa said before walking outside, pulling her phone out.

Once both of the blondes were gone and the two dark-haired adults were alone, away from everyone else, they began talking.

"So." They both said in unison.

"You go first." Videl said, wanting to know what he needed to say before she could express her feelings towards him to him.

Gohan took a deep breath, wondering how to word what he was about to say. "Well, ever since highschool, I've always thought there was something about you that was just... special. And now that I've had the chance to hang out with you again, I've realized that _something_ isn't something about you. It is you." He said, looking her in the eyes, awaiting a reply.

But he didn't get a reply, or at least not in the form of words... Upon hearing this, Videl moved forward, shortening the distance between herself and the spiky-haired man before putting her lips to his, kissing him...

**End of Chapter 2**

**Thank You to everyone that has read this story. If you have enjoyed it thus far, please favorite/follow this story and review! Your support helps motivate me to write more! **

**Also, here's a big shoutout to Gofla, who was my first reviewer! And to answer your question, yes, we are assuming that Dragon Ball Super never existed.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. If you've made it this far, go review! **

**...**

**_Wait, why are you reading this if you haven't reviewed yet!??_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time..._

_Gohan took a deep breath, wondering how to word what he was about to say. "Well, ever since highschool, I've always thought there was something about you that was just... special. And now that I've had the chance to hang out with you again, I've realized that something isn't something about you. It is you." He said, looking her in the eyes, awaiting a reply._

_But he didn't get a reply, or at least not in the form of words... Upon hearing this, Videl moved forward, shortening the distance between herself and the spiky-haired man before putting her lips to his, kissing him..._

Gohan's eyes widened at the realization that Videl Satan, the girl he had a crush on for TEN years was kissing him, but instead of sitting there and doing nothing like an idiot, Gohan kissed her back.

After a few moments that each adult wished lasted longer, there was a momentary silence between the two.

"So... this changes a lot of things, huh?" Gohan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Videl said smiling at Gohan who smiled back at her in return.

After a rather long period of silence between the two, Gohan broke it by beginning to speak. "So..." he began, before taking a second to think of what he should say. "Uh... what are we now?"

Videl shrugged, "I mean we obviously both have feelings for eachother..." she said, obviously suggesting the two could be a couple.

"So... does that mean you want to be my... girlfriend?" Gohan asked. He was much more confident than he was back in high school, but he still had nervous moments when talking to people of the opposite gender.

Videl flashed him a smile. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Gohan."

**End of Chapter.**

and *perhaps* the entire story.

**Do you guys want me to continue this story? Make an epilogue? Let me know in the form of a review. If not, this will be the last chapter of the story. **


End file.
